


Dominating the Demon

by SmutKnight



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: An unsuspecting Neeko is ambushed by the ferocious demon Evelynn. After gaining the upper hand, Neeko finds herself taking a dominant role over the demon, and uses this to her advantage.





	Dominating the Demon

Neeko had found herself in a northern tavern near the city of Demacia. The nights were cold and long here, but Neeko found that the colder the night, the jollier the patrons of the Inn. Though she did her best to socialise, she was still becoming accustomed to communicating using words, and often times conversations came to abrupt end as the northern men and women avoided the strangely vibrant lizard-girl. Neeko sipped at her wine, enjoying the warmth it gave her, when she noticed a powerful feeling emanating from an unknown Sho’ma in the room around her. This feeling was more potent than any she had felt before, a threatening mixture of lust and violence. The threatening presence caused a shiver to run up her spine. She quickly finished her drink before deftly hurrying up the stairs to her rented room. Unbeknownst to her, the evil that had been lurking in the shadows had already made its way to her bed. Neeko lit a candle only to find a stark-naked woman lying seductively on her bed. “My, my, it’s been a while since I’ve had Vastayan” Evelynn cooed.

Neeko’s eyes widened in fear. This creature was visually appealing it was true, from her perky breasts to her well tone thighs, but beneath the pretty smile Neeko felt nothing but evil intent. Evelynn watched the dainty girl freeze in fear of her. Evelynn giggled, she loved the cute ones like this, they always moaned the loudest for her, even if they never last that long. Evelynn pressed her breasts together as she got up onto her knees, moaning lightly with the effort. “What’s wrong cutie, cat got your tongue?” “N-neeko can talk yes, why is strange naked lady in Neeko’s room?” Neeko stammered in reply, careful not to let her guard down around this threat. Evelynn giggled once more, rising to her feet as she began to saunter slowly towards the terrified Neeko. “Well, you see Neeko, I’m hungry. And you look oh so tasty. I’m going to hold you down and fuck you until I’m done with you, and then I’ll kill you” Evelynn cooed, batting her eyelashes at the girl. “and you’re going to love every second, like a good plaything. Now, scream for me~” Evelynn instructed, getting ready to charm the girl. However, she was dumbfounded to find the frail looking chameleon-girl in front of her replaced by her own curvy figure. “Hey, wait!” Evelynn shouted, bringing her lashes around to attack and dispel whatever trickery the Vastayan had called upon. However, she stopped mid swing, her mind melting into lust and desire. Neeko had used the girl’s Sho’ma against her, and imitated her next action, charming the demon before she could do the same to Neeko.

Evelynn swallowed hard, before falling to her knees and looking up at Neeko, who had now transformed back into her own colourful image. “Please… take me Neeko…” Evelynn pleaded, visibly getting wet with lust between her thighs. Neeko took a few breaths to recover from the adrenaline of having to defend herself, before smiling at the demon at her mercy. “Neeko is much smarter than silly demon, using such naughty magics on a Vastayan! Demon lady should know better” Neeko teased, standing triumphantly. However, she soon noticed the wetness beginning to drip down the demon’s thigh, and she bit her lip in excitement. Neeko instructed Evelynn to stand up, to which she happily obliged. Neeko then took Evelynn by the hands and brought her lips against the Demon’s in a deep and passionate kiss. Evelynn practically melted into the heated embrace of the Vastayan, eagerly allowing Neeko’s tongue to explore her own.  


After a few minutes, Neeko decided to take better advantage of the situation, after all, it was not often she had such control over someone so attractive. Neeko grabbed Evelynn by the throat and directed her to the closed door. Though Neeko was not strong, Evelynn was more than willing to cooperate and Neeko eagerly and audible pushed her back against the door. From there, Neeko instructed Evelynn to moan for her. Evelynn trembled, the experience of being dominated completely new to her, and began to moan as lustfully and seductively as she could as Neeko’s free hand began exploring her body. Neeko’s fingers very quickly found their way to the Demon’s wet pussy, and she slipped two in eagerly, grinning at the demon who quivered with pleasure. Neeko, getting more comfortable with her position of power, began to be rougher with the demon girl, using three fingers to roughly finger-fuck her, whilst squeezing her throat as tightly as she could manage.

Using her thumb to rub Evelynn’s clit, Neeko brought the demon to a messy and quivering orgasm, making a mess of her fingers and her thighs. Neeko grinned as she brought her hand up and inspected the thick transparent mess that clung to her fingers. Evelynn stood leaning against the door breathing heavily, waiting for Neeko’s next instruction. “Neeko’s fingers are all messy, this won’t do will it uh…” Neeko thought for what to call the demon and remembered what she had called Neeko shortly before being charmed. “… will it my plaything?” Evelynn shook her head eagerly “No, It’s my mess mistress, let me clean it all up for you!” Evelynn pleaded desperately, salivating slightly as Neeko brought her fingers into the demon’s awaiting mouth, pushing them lightly against her tongue. Evelynn moaned onto Neeko’s fingers as she sucked and licked them clean of her own mess, touching herself slightly as she did so, already eager for round two.

Neeko had other plans however and ordered Evelynn to lie face up on the bed. Neeko removed her own clothes whilst Evelynn watched, commenting on how beautiful and sexy Neeko was all the while. Gripping her panties, Neeko leant over the demon and restrained her wrists together above her head with them, whilst Evelynn rubbed her legs together in anticipation. Neeko quickly climbed up onto the bed, and straddled the girl, her own wet pussy mere inches above the demon girl’s face. “Tell Neeko what you want to do” Neeko instructed, getting the hang of being dominant by now. Evelynn was already salivating and whined audibly before replying “Please sit on my face mistress, I want to taste you so bad, drown me in your juices!” Evelynn pleaded. Neeko obliged, straddling the girl’s face, allowing her access to her clit and her now dripping entrance. Evelynn worked her tongue eagerly, suckling and lapping at the girl’s clit before plunging her tongue as deep into the girl as she could manage, desperate to taste as much of her as possible.

Neeko moaned again and again as the demon girl brought her to orgasm again and again, soaking the sheets below Evelynn’s face and ensuring the demon did not go thirsty. Lost in the throes of ecstasy, Neeko flipped around allowing Evelynn access to her ass as well as her pussy and leant down to taste Evelynn’s own juices. Neeko eagerly plunged her long tongue into the girl below her, immediately causing Evelynn to cum hard, having been deprived of pleasure for so long while the girl rode her face. Neeko found this girl’s taste to be intoxicating, and after cumming a few more times onto Evelynn’s eagerly awaiting face, she got off the bed. Instead she knelt at the end of the bed facing Evelynn, eagerly spreading the girl’s thighs allowing for Neeko to get her tongue even deeper into the soaked demon. Neeko alternated between lapping up the Demon’s lust, and passionately and deeply kissing her captive, allowing Evelynn to taste herself.

As dawn approached, Neeko fell exhausted at the foot of the bed. She knew this spell she had copied and used on the demon was not permanent. She looked at the restrained girl nervously, noting the razor-sharp lashes that extended from her waist. Neeko decided it was best to leave before the girl snapped out of the charm, leaving a soaked but satisfied Evelynn tied up on the bed as she exited the tavern, eager to return to the safety of Ixtal. Though she did not hate the thought of stumbling into this lust filled creature again, no matter the potential danger.


End file.
